Angel With A Bullet
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: When his ex-boyfriend begs him to come to Raccoon City Leon Kennedy arrives only to be hunted by the Nemesis weapon. Along with another survivor Leon searches for his ex unaware of the secret lying dormant within his body, a secret Umbrella wants.
1. Raccoon City Part One

**Summary-**Leon Kennedy never had a exciting life until he got a frantic phone call from his ex-boyfriend, Dr Hayden Swanson, begging him to come to Raccoon City. When he arrives there the city is overrun in the wake of the T-Viral outbreak. Trapped in a city of the dead along with another survivor Leon tries to find his missing ex while Umbrella sends in their ultimate weapon codename Nemesis to kill any STARS members and retrieve Hayden Swanson's research, a secret located within Leon himself.

* * *

**Angel With A Bullet**

Leon Scott Kennedy could honestly say that his life was anything but exciting. It didn't help that he had a shy personality and he usually never talked to people unless he had to work. In the small town he called home he worked as a waiter in a stylish diner where tourists often came to get a bite to eat. The only person Leon really talked to was his stepsister Ashley Graham. She knew how to get under his skin and got him to open up to her.

Leon didn't have an exciting life and nothing extraordinary happened to him until one Saturday afternoon he got a call from his ex-boyfriend of all people. Hayden Swanson was the sole reason Leon became even more shy and introverted. The two had dated for three years before Hayden got offered a job in Raccoon City by the Umbrella Corporation. Leon had been more than ready to go with him until Hayden said that he couldn't let anyone know he was seeing a man.

Three years of his life down the drain and spending weeks crying over an asshole not worthy enough to lick his boots (Ashley's words) Leon swore off dating until he felt ready. Hayden had dumped him three years ago and then this happened. The phone call had left Leon reeling, his hands were shaking and his skin felt clammy. A part of him always wanted Hayden to call again, just to talk to him but when it actually happened all Leon felt was boiling anger for the man who broke his heart.

He had been ready to hang up on the bastard when Hayden screamed at him to come to Raccoon City. The man sounded desperate and scared, something Leon didn't know Hayden was capable of. The scientist didn't offer any other explanation other than he needed to see Leon and he needed him to come to the city as soon as possible. The blond was numb as he recalled the conversation.

"Hello?" Leon chirped into the phone. For a few seconds no one answered then a voice that invoked both happiness and white hot anger within Leon came over the phone.

"Leon...please, don't hang up." Hayden begged.

"Hayden?" Leon choked out the name. His hand was beginning to shake.

"God Leon..." Hayden sounded like he was crying. "Please, I need to tell you something."

"You call me after three years and you want me to listen to you?" Leon whispered. The rage coursing through him was making his blood boil.

"I know I have no right to Leon but please I need your help!" Hayden cried suddenly. The sound of that anguished cry made Leon falter.

"Three years Hayden...I waited but you never even sent me a letter." Leon sighed.

"God I'm so sorry Lee." Hayden whispered.

"Don't call me that." Leon snapped. "You don't have that right anymore. What do you want Hayden?"

"I need you to come to Raccoon City." Hayden said quickly. Leon's mouth dropped open.

"This is a joke right?" the blond demanded.

"I swear to you Leon this isn't a joke. I need your help." Hayden pleaded. Leon heard a glass break in the background and then Hayden swore.

"What's going on?" Leon asked adamantly.

"I can't tell you over the phone but I need you to come to Raccoon City. They'll know if I leave." Hayden begged.

"What are you talking about?" the blond was beginning to feel worry.

"Umbrella...they did something terrible Leon. Please, come to the city and I'll explain everything...even the truth when I left you." Hayden's voice sounded regretful. Leon felt his heart twist.

"I'll come..." he murmured quietly. He heard Hayden breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He whispered then he hung up.

The blond waiter had absolutely no idea why he said yes to Hayden's demand and as he sat slumped in the darkness of his home he realized that he was going to have to explain this to Ashley. The girl despised Hayden with the harshness of a thousand suns. She would never forgive the man who broke her big brother's heart and she had made that abundantly clear whenever Leon brought it up.

Leon placed his head in his hands to stave off a headache he felt coming on. He had two weeks saved up for a holiday. Whatever Hayden wanted he could tell Leon once he got to the city. The rational part of his mind was demanding that he forget the bastard ever called and go about with his life as it was. But Hayden had sounded really scared...and Leon was a sucker when it came to helping others out.

He knew he would have to explain this to Ashley but for now he had a bag to pack and a holiday to request from his boss. He had been working at the diner for three years now and he was one of the best staff members there. His co-workers often teased him that it was his boyish appearance and bright eyes that drew people to him. Pulling out a suitcase from his wardrobe Leon went about packing. If he left tomorrow he could be in Raccoon City in three days. He was terrified of flying so that left a car ride across the country. Leon stopped when he heard the front door opening and Ashley's excited voice rang out.

"Leon, are you home?" she called out.

"I'm in my room Ash." Leon called back. Packing would have to wait for the moment.

"Guess what Lee, I finally asked Martin out and he said yes!" the blond girl leapt into her stepbrother's arms as she laughed.

"That's great Ash." Leon hugged her back.

"We're going out tonight and before you say anything Mom has already given Martin the stern parent speech and we're going out tonight to see a movie." Ashley was gleeful.

"I'm happy for you Ashley." Leon nodded. Ashley immediately stopped smiling and frowned at Leon.

"What's wrong Leon? You've got something on your mind?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"You always could read me Ashley." Leon ruffled her hair earning him a pout. "Sit down."

"So what is it?" she asked once she sat on his bed. Leon took a breath before sitting next to her.

"Ashley...Hayden called me an hour ago." Leon said hesitantly. At first Ashley thought he was going to deliver the punch line to his joke. When nothing came her face contorted into fury.

"What does that bastard think he's trying to pull?" she hissed but Leon grabbed her hands.

"Please listen to me Ash. He sounded really scared and he was begging me to come to Raccoon City. Hayden never begged fir anything from me." Leon choked sadly on that last part. "I think he's in trouble."

"Leon, he broke your heart. You were a mess for weeks when he left you after that bullshit excuse. I don't want you getting hurt again." Ashley said sadly.

"I'm not getting back together with him Ashley; I don't think I can after what he did. But he sounded really scared and you know me." He said feebly.

"Yeah, I know you Leon." She sighed heavily. She didn't want him getting involved with that cold hearted prick again but he looked adamant. "So when are you going?"

"As soon as I talk to my boss at the diner." He ran a hand through his sandy locks. "I'm sorry Ash..."

"Don't apologize Leon." She shook her head. "Just promise me you'll be fine and call me once you get there."

"I'm really messed up aren't I?" Leon chuckled.

"Of course you are." Ashley nodded then laughed when Leon began to tickle her. "Ok! I give!"

Leon grinned as he released her. Ashley gave him one last saddened look before leaving the room. Once he resumed his packing he pulled out his wallet and retrieved picture from it. It was a photo of Hayden with his arms around Leon's waist. Leon looked so carefree and happy. He frowned as he placed the photo back inside his wallet. He often wondered where that happy Leon went.

Once he got to Raccoon City he would listen to Hayden and for the red head's sake his reasons better be damn good. Despite the feelings that lingered for his ex-lover Leon didn't want to be sucked back into a relationship that would only break his heart again. Grabbing his bag he resumed packing all the while praying that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

**Raccoon City**

**Underground Laboratory **

Hayden Swanson sat on the cold floor of his lab with his back pressed against the glass of the tube containing his legacy. The tears had long since dried up but the sadness and pain had yet to release him. Two days ago he had called his ex-lover, the only person he trusted completely and begged him to come to the city. It had been his only option.

His research was still so fragile and if Umbrella ever found out about it everything he worked for would be lost. He had tried to get back into contact with Leon but since the outbreak all communications had been severed. The day after he called his ex the outbreak had happened and within hours the city had been lost to the T-Virus. William Birkin and his G-Virus were long gone by now.

Hayden forced his body up and then turned to stare at the man slumbering within the tube. Hayden caught his reflection in the glass and he scowled as a result. His vibrant red hair was knotted and greasy. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothing stank of sweat. Since the outbreak he had hardly slept, trying to stay alive and keep his legacy a secret even now. Reaching into his lab coat pocket he pulled out the precious glass tube containing his greatest work. He had to get this out of Raccoon. The city was lost, there was nothing he could do for the people but he wouldn't let this be in vain. He wouldn't let Umbrella win.

"Leon...I'm so sorry." Hayden murmured as fresh tears began to fall. He had sent his ex-lover into a meat grinder and he had no way to help him. "He'll make it won't he? He has to." Of course he didn't get a response from the man sleeping within the liquid.

The scientist turned away when he heard a scream echoing from within the vast underground labs. Another person had fallen victim to one of the many nightmarish monsters Umbrella was responsible for. Cerberus, Lickers, Hunters, Zombies, the plant specimens and the Tyrants, all designed originally as biological weapons. The value of human life didn't matter to Umbrella, only ways to improve their products.

They had to pay for their crimes. Hayden gripped the pistol he had been carrying since the viral leak. He was hungry had the food he had brought to the lab had run out. He would have to make a trip to the cafeteria. He managed to collect bullets and some medicinal herbs to stay alive but he held no hope for getting out of the labs. There were too many monsters between here and the train.

"But we deserve this don't we?" he smirked at the sleeping man. "I deserve it..." his thoughts drifted to blue eyes, soft blond hair and a smile that melted him every time. "Forgive me Leon." Hayden may deserve his fate but he had to contact Leon somehow. He'd die before hurting the blond again. With the city as it was he may not have much of an option.

* * *

**Raccoon City**

Three days after receiving the phone call Leon stopped his car within the city limits. Ashley had tried to talk him out of going to see his ex-lover but Leon was adamant about going to the city. Despite their history he couldn't ignore a call for help. Once he was within the limits Leon frowned as he looked around the street. There were no cars, not even a single soul on the pathways. The place looked like it was deserted.

Leon shivered despite the fact he was wearing his favourite jacket. He stopped when his headlights caught something lying on the road. He felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw that the shape was a person. Without a second thought Leon got out of the car and pulled out his cell phone as he ran to the person. When he reached the person he saw that it was a woman. His skirt and blouse were bloodied and a pool of dark liquid surrounded her.

"Oh god, what sick bastard did this?" he dialled 911 but scowled when he couldn't get a signal. "What a fucking mess."

The blond felt his breath catch in his throat when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Turning around he saw a man stumbling out from a building. The guy was staggering across the street, his arms outstretched and his mouth hanging open. Leon would've assumed the guy was drunk had it not been for the blood covering his torso. Another man emerged from the same building, his leg obviously broken as he dragged it behind him. His arms were shredded and blood covered his lower jaw. A thick smell of rotten meat assaulted the stunned waiter. They were both moaning as they shambled towards him.

"What the fuck?" Leon felt his mouth go bone dry. "Don't come any closer!" the men just kept on coming, their fingers clawing towards him. Leon screamed when the woman on the ground grabbed his ankle. He watched in horrid fascination as she tried to bite him.

"Get off me!" he screamed as he tore his foot away. He backed away until he reached a building. Not bothering to see where it lead to he grabbed the door and pulled it open.

Once he entered the diner he slammed the door shut and threw a chair in front of the doorway. Glancing out of the window he saw the two men scrambling towards him. They banged their fists against the glass, desperate to get inside. Leon managed to get a good look at them now and he had to fight down the urge to start laughing hysterically. He was staring at a zombie. Its skin was falling off its face and one of the eyes was hanging out of its socket. Those horrible groans wouldn't cease. Backing away from the window Leon looked around and almost cried with relief when he saw another man in the diner with him. The guy was sitting at a table with his head bent low.

"Thank god..." Leon approached the man. "Sir, what the hell is going on out there? I was almost attacked by those...zombie things. What the fuck happened here?" when the man didn't reply Leon began to feel uneasiness creep into his stomach. "Sir...are you ok?"

Leon gulped loudly when the man finally acknowledged his presence and turned around. Unfortunately all Leon saw was the headless corpse of a waitress sprawled across the tabletop. He saw her name tag, the name Cindy written in dark letters. Choking back another scream Leon backed away when the man revealed his face. Pus and blood oozed from his mouth and ears as his arms reached out. He was missing nails and blood dripped from his fingers as well as his open mouth. A lump of flesh was still visible within the orifice.

"Don't come any closer." Leon's back hit the wall. "Get away from me!"

His eyes were drawn to the EXIT sign behind the shambling creature. Moving quickly Leon dodged the bloodied hands that reached out for him and ran towards the door. When his fingers gripped the door knob he yanked it open and ran out into the alleyway. Just as he mentally thanked god for his escape his eyes were fixed ahead as he stared down the barrel of a gun pointed at his head.

* * *

**Note-**So who should be on the other end of the gun? My sister has already voted for Billy Coen but here is a list of guys and whoever gets the most votes shall be holding the gun. The list includes Billy Coen, Chris Redfield, Kevin Ryman, Carlos Oliveria and Luis Sera. Personally I'd like to write Kevin but make your pick. The guys who aren't picked will still make an appearance though to evolve the story. So make you votes and enjoy.


	2. Raccoon City Part Two

Chris Redfield glanced around the corner as the zombies staggered across the street seeking their next meal. His grip on his standard issue STARS pistol never faltered even after he killed the beasts that came near him. The shotgun was holstered across his back and he was carrying a bag with as much ammo as he could find. The former STARS member had remained in the city while Jill, Claire, Barry and Rebecca made it out of the place where the people now thought them to be raving lunatics.

Umbrella had branded them liars when Chris and the others tried to tell the city about the Mansion Incident but without evidence of the T-Virus creation by Umbrella there was nothing they could do but be branded dangerous madmen. They where even blamed for the death of Rebecca's teammates along with Albert Wesker. That bastard deserved the fate he got, torn apart by his own precious creation. Jill, Barry, Chris and his sister Claire had been dispatched to the forest to see what happened to Bravo Team. They had been missing for twenty four hours.

What had followed had been a descent into a person's darkest nightmares. Zombies and other horrific mutations because of a virus created by the Umbrella Corporation had dogged Chris and Jill as they tried to find a way out of that death trap laden mansion. Claire had been locked up in the basement by Wesker with the intent of using her as a test subject on the Tyrant creature. In the end the mansion had been destroyed when the self destruct sequence had been activated.

Brad had come back to take them to safety but not before Chris used the rocket launcher to put an end to the Tyrant's pathetic existence. Two months after that nightmare the virus had leaked into the city turning every living thing into a flesh eating monster. The city was lost, taken by the virus within a day. After leaving his apartment Chris had taken to the street come nightfall and was now making his way to the city limits.

The tall brunet scowled when he saw three zombies devouring a corpse at the other side of the road. A few others of the creatures were now banging on the glass of the diner, moaning and crying out. Chris moved quickly through the alleyway. He wanted to conserve as much ammo as possible in case he encountered any of the tougher bio-weapons Umbrella cooked up.

He shivered as he remembered those Hunters, large reptilian beasts with razor sharp talons and fangs that could rip the flesh from the bone in a single bite. The former STARS stopped running when he heard a scream from inside the diner nearby. His heart leapt into his throat. So far he hadn't encountered any survivors since leaving his apartment.

He stopped when another scream came from the diner. The person could already be dead for all he knew. He gripped the pistol as he battled with his internal decision to go and check it out. He didn't need to see what it was because the door leading into the alley burst open and a man with blond hair came running out. His large blue eyes widened in terror when he saw the gun being pointed at him. The guy was frantic, telling Chris not to shoot him. For a few seconds Chris was stunned that another person had survived then he moved into action.

"Get down now!" Chris ordered and the man obeyed instantly, dropping to his knees as Chris fired two shots into the zombie's head.

"What the...?" the blond man gasped when the zombie behind him fell on his back, a pool of blood forming around his head.

"We have to get away from here now." Chris held out his hand. "If you wanna live then follow me."

The man didn't hesitate in taking Chris's hand. The brunet saw the other zombies crash into the diner as more of the monsters came towards the sound of the breaking glass. Running quickly through the street Chris spotted a squad car and yelled at the blond man to get inside. Glancing back he saw that there were at least twenty zombies shambling along the city limits. He couldn't get out that way.

Internally cursing his luck Chris got into the driver's seat then grabbed the keys abandoned in the ignition. If he couldn't get out on foot he would have to take to the air. Hopefully the RPD still had the helicopter on standby. The virus had hit them too fast for a proper evacuation to occur. As they sped down the street Chris noticed that the man was talking.

"What the hell is going on here? I arrive in town and those things attack me!" blond hair partially covered his right eye as he faced Chris. "Thanks for saving my life. Are you a cop or something?"

"I was a member of STARS. The name's Chris Redfield." Chris answered.

"I'm Leon Kennedy." The blond smiled gratefully. "So what the hell happened here?"

"Right now we'll get to the police station then I'll explain." Chris replied. "Look in the glove compartment." Leon did as he was told and he pulled out a gun. "I hope you can use one."

"Ahh...no, not really." Leon shuddered.

"Just point and pull the trigger at anything trying to eat you." Chris took a hard right.

"I'm having a nightmare...I have to be." Leon shook his head.

Leon gulped as he held onto the weapon. It felt heavy and alien in his hands. He had never used one of these things before. Glancing at his rescuer Leon couldn't help but admire him. The guy was wearing a red jacket and Leon had noticed that there was an angel carrying a gun designed on the back with the words 'Let me Live' above the angel. The cop was wearing beige pants, black boots with fingerless black gloves and a shotgun strapped to his back. He had thrown his bag onto Leon's lap, the weight pinching his skin painfully. Chris also had a pistol that was now in the bag. Leon mentally scolded himself when he thought that Chris Redfield was really hot.

"So why did you come to the city?" his voice broke Leon out of his thoughts.

"Oh..." he reached for his wallet and extracted the picture of himself and Hayden. "I came to look for this man. His name is Hayden Swanson." Chris raised an eyebrow at the picture causing Leon to blush.

"You came to find your boyfriend?" Chris questioned.

"My ex-boyfriend." Leon corrected. "He said he had something to tell ne about Umbrella. He said they did terrible things and had to pay."

"This Swanson guy said that?" Chris was intrigued. "What's does he do?"

"He was a scientist for Umbrella." Leon answered. Before Chris could say anything else a hand shot out from the back seats and tried to grab Leon's head.

Chris swore as he tried to keep control of the car while Leon struggled to move away from those horrible prying fingers. The zombie groaned when Leon smashed the butt of his gun into its face. Blood spurted from the broken nose and the zombie fell back onto the seat. Chris reached for his gun moments before the zombie attacked again.

Leon yelled as rotting fingers grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Chris swerved the car to make the creature lose its grip. The sound of bone cracking against glass made Leon cringe. Before either man could react the car slammed into a pole and the zombie flew out through windscreen. Leon was breathing harshly while Chris kept a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Are you ok?" Chris groaned as he let go of the wheel. When Leon nodded he stepped out of the wrecked car. "We're almost to the station anyway."

"Please let this be a nightmare." Leon moaned as he got out of the car. He handed the bag over to Chris. "Where do we...holy fuck!"

Chris turned to where Leon was staring and groaned when he saw a truck careening towards them, clearly out of control. Chris grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him down the street. Both men where thrown off their feet when the truck slammed into the car and the wreckage went up in a giant ball of fire. Leon struggled up as he tried to catch his breath.

The smell of smoke clogged his nose and he started coughing. His brunet companion helped him to his feet and down the street just as more of those horrible moans filled the air. Leon choked when he saw zombies stagger out of the inferno consumed in flames. The smell of roasting flesh and Leon couldn't prevent it any longer as he vomited. Chris pulled the man towards an alley. He almost cheered when he saw the Kendo Gun Shop up ahead.

"Oh god...this can't be happening." Leon cried as he ran after Chris.

"Once we get to the station we'll be fine." Chris yanked the door open. Leon was on the verge of agreeing with him when the sound of a gun being cocked reached his ears. "Can this day get any fucking worse?" he moaned out.

"Relax Mick it's me." Chris held up his hands.

"Thank god..." the man holding a shotgun sighed. The guy was large and his right arm was bleeding badly. "The town's gone to hell Redfield. We should have listened to you guys."

"That doesn't matter now Mick. Have you got anymore ammo?" Chris approached the desk. Mick nodded then he pulled out some red boxes and handed them to the brunet.

"How far are we from the station?" Leon asked.

"We go through the back alley then through a basketball court. We should be able to reach the gates that way." Chris responded. "Take these." He handed some boxes to Leon. The blond stuffed them in his jacket pockets.

Leon made his way to the door at the other end of the gun shop. Chris had finished grabbing what ammo he could from his friend then moved towards the door. He was about to pull it open when the glass window shattered and four zombies staggered in. Leon stared in utter horror as they descended onto the gun shop owner. The man's screams tore at Leon and then the sound of meat 

being torn apart reached his ears. He tore his eyes away just as Chris grabbed the abandoned shotgun and thrust it into Leon's hands. The blond didn't have time to speak as he was being pulled out into an empty alley. He couldn't help it as he lurched forward and vomited again.

"They just...tore him apart...oh god." Leon gasped out.

"I know man but we have to move on." Chris motioned towards green steps leading along a building.

Leon nodded then followed he taller man along the steps. They ran along the top then down more steps into another alleyway where three zombies were shuffling about. Chris took aim and fired a perfect shot into each of their heads. Once they hit the floor Chris made his way towards the metal door with Leon hot on his heels.

The blond sighed with relief when he saw the basketball court Chris had mentioned but there were two more of those things inside it. They were wearing police uniforms and Leon didn't miss the look of sadness on the brunet's face as he ended their lives with a bullet each. Moving quickly through the courtyard the two men ran across a street towards a crashed bus. Chris groaned when he realized the wreckage blocked the path towards the station. He prayed that there was nothing on the bus.

Walking into the vehicle Chris spotted two zombies, one crawling along the floor and the other eating the driver's remains. Leon followed the man as he shot the two monsters then pushed open the door at the driver's side of the bus. The path was clear to the side entrance to the station grounds. The building reminded Leon was a museum. The RPD flag fluttered in the breeze and the station emblem shone brightly.

Chris moved towards the small underpass of the station to avoid the zombies in the garden area. Leon swallowed thickly as he emerged from the underpass and into the main courtyard of the station. As they ran towards the large front doors Chris turned back when he heard the gate opening behind him. Brad Vickers stumbled into the courtyard, blood covering his torso as he held onto his left arm.

"Brad!" Chris made his way to his colleague. He had thought that Brad would be one of the first people to get out of Raccoon City.

"C-Chris!" the pilot choked out blood. "Run! It's coming!"

"Shit Brad what happened?" Chris approached the pilot.

Something large and black fell between Chris and Brad. The former air force pilot stopped in his tracks and backed away with his gun raised. The black mass moved towards Brad and Chris felt cold fear pool in his stomach. Even though its back was facing him Chris could make out tree trunk thick arms with purple tentacles as thick as a shotgun barrel lining the arms.

The creature was as large as a Tyrant. Chris saw metal stitches lining the back of its head. Brad was screaming as he tried to run towards the gate. Chris was about to pull the trigger when the creature grabbed Brad's neck and raised him off the ground. Bringing its other hand up the monster enveloped Brad's face with one fist then a tentacle lashed out.

"NO!" Chris yelled when Brad's broken body hit the floor. His head now had a large hole cut through it. The monster turned around.

"What the fuck is that?" Leon cried when he saw the lipless mouth, those large teeth and the single milky white eye. The other had been stitched up.

"STARS." The creature growled. Chris froze up. This thing could talk and it knew its targets?

"Eat this you piece of shit." Chris snarled as he brandished the shotgun and started firing. The Tyrant creature didn't slow down as it stomped towards Chris and Leon, a tentacles shooting out to lash at the STARS member.

"Shit!" Chris swore. He couldn't tell if this thing was bleeding. Before he could react the Tyrant ran towards him. Chris managed to narrowly avoid the incoming tentacle.

"Come on!" Leon screamed as he reached the doors to the station. The creature reached out at Leon when Chris brought up the shotgun and aimed at its face.

After pulling the trigger the Tyrant roared as it stumbled back holding its face. Chris grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him through the doors. Once inside Chris seized the thick metal bolt that could seal the doors shut. Hopefully it could buy them time to escape whatever the fuck that thing was. They waited for a few minutes but nothing came through the door. There wasn't s sound from outside.

Leon slumped against the wall, his eyes wide and his breathing uneven. Chris slumped beside him, his grip on the shotgun slightly looser than before. Whatever that thing was it was here for STARS. Glancing at his companion he sighed before hitting his back. Leon glanced at him with wide blue eyes. Chris smiled sardonically. At least he found one survivor. It gave him some hope that there were others out thee too.

"Welcome to Raccoon City."


	3. The Police Station Part One

"You're a funny guy." Leon grinned as he breathed in deeply. "So now what?"

"We can get to the STARS office and get some more ammo." Chris answered. The brunet helped Leon to his feet. "There might be other survivors in the station."

"This place looks more like a museum." Leon murmured as he took in the reception hall of the police station.

There was a statue of a woman holding a water jug directly in front of the men. A door was to their right and within the hall where doors to the left entrance of the station. Up a small ramp was the reception desk and a door that lead into the recreational room for the officers. Chris ran towards the desk to check the computer. The doors in the main hall would be locked unless an RPD card had been used to release the locks.

Times like this made Chris glad he carried his old card around just in case. He hoped that his card was still valid. If not they could blow the doors open. Hitting a few keys Chris brought up the screen then slipped his card into the machine. He almost laughed when the locks in the hall released allowing them access to the quiet station.

Chris noticed that Leon was walking towards the single door near the desk. He was holding onto the pistol with a death grip before pushing the door open gently. If there were survivors here then it wouldn't hurt to just take a look inside. The blond felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the room. Tables had been overturned to be used as shields. Blood stained the floor, walls and tables. The place stank of blood. Papers and books were scattered all over the place. It looked like a bomb had been detonated within the room. Leon peered around the corner from the door only to see a dark skinned man leaning against the wall. He was wearing the RPD uniform.

"Chris, I found someone!" Leon called before running to the man. The officer had blood covering his lower torso.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Leon." Leon knelt down when the man stared at him with wide eyes.

"My god...you survived the outbreak?" the man choked out.

"I'm here with Chris Redfield." Leon explained. The man looked shocked for a moment then sadness overcame his features.

"We should have listened to him and the others." The man moaned out. At that moment Chris came into the room.

"Alex?" Chris knelt down before the man.

"I'm so sorry Chris...you were right all along." The officer cried out.

"Take it easy." Leon placed a hand on Alex's arm. "What happened here?"

"About two months ago there was this incident involving zombies located in a mansion on the outskirts of this city." Alex struggled to move. "Chris and the other STARS members discovered that Umbrella was behind everything."

"Umbrella did this?" Leon whispered in horror. What the hell had Hayden gotten into? Was this what he was talking about?

"They risked their lives to reveal the truth but no one believed them. Not long after that all this started to happen." Alex moaned in pain again.

"You're gonna be fine Alex." Chris squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Chris. There are survivors in the other rooms. You have to save them." Alex pleaded. "I saw that officer...Kevin Ryman. He's here somewhere."

"I'll find him Alex. Can you move?" Chris asked. The dark skinned man shook his head.

"I was bitten Chris...you can't help me." Alex said sadly. The brunet lowered his head. "Take Leon and get out of here. If anyone can get out of the city you can."

"We can't leave you here!" Leon protested vehemently.

"Please just go!" Alex pleaded again. "Get out of the city."

"Leon, we have to go now. There's nothing we can do here." Chris said firmly. The blond looked like he wanted to protest then he glanced at Alex's wound again and nodded his head sadly.

Chris left the room with a sombre Leon on his heels. The waiter felt sick and cold, his arms going around his body for warmth and some kind of comfort. Chris sighed; he knew all too well what it was like to watch his friends die. He motioned for Leon to follow him towards the double doors. They didn't have time to mourn; they had to find the survivors and a way out of the station then the city. After passing through a small room Chris pushed open a door into a hallway that connected with the corridor leading to the STARS office on the second floor. As they turned a corner Chris stopped when he heard something dripping onto the floor.

"Chris...what's that sound?" Leon murmured when a clicking noise came from above them. "Is that blood?" the blond man gulped.

Both men looked up at the thing lurking on the ceiling. It was skinned with large talons on its hands and feet. Its brain was visible, teeth were sharp and bloodied and then the worst part of it emerged. A long tongue covered in blood and bits of flesh flicked out, saliva dripped from its mouth as a horrid moaning sound came from its throat. The creature flipped from the ceiling then landed on the ground before Chris and Leon.

It sat up on its hind legs with its front talons stretched out on the floor. It was only when the creature was on the ground did Leon notice the decapitated body on the ground. The creature lurked closer and looked ready to pounce. Chris brought up the shotgun and fired at the creature. A scream tore from the beast as it moved across the floor. Leon backed away then fired at the beast. The recoil on the gun made him fall back slightly.

The weapon kicked violently in his hand but the bullet hit its intended target. The creature screamed harshly as it swiped its claws at Chris. The brunet jumped back then fired another round into the skinned creature's exposed brain.

Blood and brain matter went everywhere as the beast slumped to the ground. For a few moments neither man moved. The smell of gunpowder made Leon's nose twitch as he slowly lowered the gun. When the creature didn't get up Chris moved towards the door and pushed it open.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Leon gasped out when they entered into the empty hallway.

"Haven't a fucking clue." Chris shook his head. "Umbrella must've made some new beasts to play with."

"Oh god Hayden..." Leon rubbed his face.

"You said he worked for Umbrella right?" Chris asked as they made their way to the briefing room. "And he wanted you to come to the city?"

"He said that he wanted to make Umbrella pay." Leon answered. The briefing room was empty thankfully. "I haven't the slightest idea where to start looking for him. He could be dead for all I know!"

"He might be..." Chris muttered. "You've seen what's outside."

"I guess..." Leon had to fight the urge to start screaming again. Hayden had to be ok...he just had to be. He still had to yell at the bastard. Sniffing he moved across the room and looked around for anything useful.

"Here's some food." Chris handed Leon a few bags of candies from a broken vending machine.

"Man I'm hungry." Leon groaned as he tore open the bag. The blond went back to looking through the papers on the desk at the front of the room. "Look at this Chris."

"What the hell is this?" the taller man murmured as he examined a report concerning something called a Licker. "There were Umbrella agents within the police force...that doesn't fucking surprise me." Chris said bitterly as his thoughts drifted to Wesker.

Leon remained silent as he looked around the room. When they couldn't find anything useful they departed from the room with Leon following Chris to the end of the hallway. Once they opened the next door Leon instantly heard the moans of the zombies in the corridor. Chris shot the first two to his left while Leon ran towards the stairs. A zombie lingered on the steps and Leon took aim.

He managed to handle the recoil better but hit the creature in the stomach. The zombie shambled towards him, those putrid fingers reaching out for its prey. Leon aimed again and hit the monster in the head this time. He jumped aside when the rotting corpse fell down the stairs. Chris followed Leon up the stairs onto a narrow hallway with a statue of a man holding a red jewel on the other end of the hallway.

"Are you sure this place isn't a museum?" Leon questioned as he stared at the statue.

"It was converted into a library then into the police station." Chris replied.

"So where's the STARS office?" the waiter asked as he walked into another corridor that was dull grey in colour.

"Just down here." Chris stopped at a door with the STARS emblem on the right. "If there are survivors in the station we might be able to get a hold of them."

"Nice office." Leon commented when he entered a spacious if slightly cluttered room. There were three desks and one desk at the front of the office in front of a white board.

"Look around for anything useful." Chris asked as he went to the communications station. If he was lucky then Kevin would be carrying his radio.

"Is this your sister?" Leon asked while looking at a framed picture on a messy desk. "You look alike."

"Her name's Claire." Chris hit a few more buttons.

"So this desk is yours?" Leon grinned as he observed the mess all over the place. He spotted a lighter and put it in his pocket. It might come in useful.

"Can anyone hear me?" Chris asked into the radio. He got static as an answer. "This is Chris Redfield. If anyone can hear me please come in."

"Chris?" a voice answered after a few moments. "Holy shit man it's so good to hear you!"

"Kevin? Where are you?" Chris felt a smile bloom across his face.

"I'm near Iron's office. What the fuck are those skinned things?" Kevin answered swiftly.

"Listen to me. I have another survivor with me. We're in the STARS office. Do you know if there's a helicopter on the roof still?" Chris questioned. Leon held his breath.

"Yeah, last time I looked. I've got a survivor with me." Kevin sounded happy about something. "He's not a cop but he can handle himself."

"Listen, I'm going to check out the roof. We'll keep in radio contact. Go to Iron's office and stay there until I say." Chris ordered.

"You got it man." Kevin acknowledged. When the line went dead Chris turned back to his companion.

"So on to the roof now?" Leon cocked his head.

"I can fly us out of here id the chopper is still there." Chris nodded as he breathed out his relief. He stopped when he noticed the sadness on Leon's face. "I'm really sorry about your friend."

"It's not your fault." Leon shook his head.

Nothing more was said as they left the office behind. Leon had managed to find a lock pick and a first aid spray on the other desks. Chris knew a quick way to get to the roof. He felt bad for Leon but there was nothing he could do for him. Chris ran through the corridor back down the steps and into the hallway with the corpses.

They had to get back to the main floor. As they passed through the hallway the boards were splintered open and hands shot out. Leon yelled when something grabbed his hair and pulled his body towards the boarded up windows.

"Shit!" Chris yelled as he fired at the zombies trying to get inside.

"Get off me!" Leon clawed at the hand twisted in his hair. Just as he pulled himself free the door that exited from burst open.

"Fuck no..." Leon whimpered as he backed away. The Tyrant creature stood at the other end of the hallway.

"STARS." It growled.

"Run now!" Chris grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him away, all the while very much aware of the Tyrant chasing them. Neither of them had noticed a dark haired woman wearing a red dress standing outside the corridor just as the Tyrant burst through.

"We have a problem." She said as she pressed her ear piece. "Redfield is still alive and he has the package."

"If the Nemesis cannot obtain it then you are to take Kennedy alive. Once we have him Birkin will be obsolete. Do not fail me Ada." The woman switched off her ear piece before loading her gun. It shouldn't be too hard to get Kennedy to co-operate.

"Looks like you parents didn't do such a good job at hiding you after all." She murmured.

**Note-**The story may be slow at the beginning but it will pick up. So Ada is here and she's after our fair Kennedy. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. The Police Station Part Two

Leon pumped his arms for speed along with Chris as the monster tore through the hallways after them. The repeated use of the word STARS and the growling forced them to go faster. Marble, stone and bricks flew in all directions as the large creature tore through the walls after its targets. When they reached the main hall Chris turned and started firing with the shotgun. Leon ran towards the other side of the chamber and grabbed the door handle.

Chris was right behind him when the blond fell into an empty corridor with a blue door to his right. Chris shot the creature in the chest then the face forcing it to stumble back and clutch at its face. Yanking open the blue door Leon pulled Chris into a room cluttered with upturned tables and chairs. Chris realized that this was the detective's office. Tearing through the room he began to slam tables and filing cabinets against the door. Leon noticed some boxes of bullets lying on the table. Gathering them up he stuffed them into the back pack Chris gave him.

"Is it gone?" Leon whispered when nothing came through the door. Five minutes of an hour could've passed before Chris moved away from the barricaded door.

"Yeah...I think it's gone now." He gasped out.

"Now what do we do?" Leon glanced around the room.

"Let's check the office first." Chris walked towards a small office that contained a desk and a small safe. Chris found shotgun shells within the open safe.

"Can we reach the roof from here?" Leon questioned. Chris nodded as he pointed towards a corridor at the other end of the office.

"The sooner we leave this hell hole the better." Chris muttered darkly. He ran up metal steps on the outside of the building.

Once they reached the top of the steps Chris pulled open the door and entered a hallway that stank of blood. Chris felt his blood freeze in his veins when he heard familiar squawking. When he turned the corner he saw several crows devouring the flesh from a dead officer. Leon turned his face away from the grotesque sight. Chris moved slowly across the hallway, the birds keeping their attention on the corpse. Leon had Chris' arm in a death grip as he was led towards a door at the end of the hallway. Leon finally breathed again when Chris opened the door and pushed him out onto the rooftop.

It was raining now and a bitter wind blew across the rooftop. When they reached the top Chris felt his heart drop into his stomach. The helicopter was already taking off and a man was on the roof surrounded by four zombies. He started firing his machine gun widely, the bullets going in all directions.

When the projectiles hit the front of the chopper the machine began to dip then slammed into the tank and a wall. Flames erupted from the wreckage, hot metal raining down across the rooftop. Leon groaned in pain when his knees collided hard with the concrete floor. The heat from the flames caressed his face while the intense glare from the fire hurt his eyes. Chris helped the waiter to his feet.

"Can this night get any fucking worse?" Leon groaned loudly.

"Shit...I think that wall connects to Iron's office." Chris said suddenly.

"Isn't that where that Kevin guy is?" Leon felt worry creep into his heart.

"We need to get there now." Chris ran back towards the door. "Just run, follow me and keep running."

Leon nodded quickly, his eyes fixed on Chris as the taller man ran into the crow infested corridor. He ran through the birds with Leon close behind him. The crows were now squawking angrily as they took flight towards the two men. Chris grabbed the door and pushed it open.

He and Leon stumbled into a corridor as sweltering heat overcame them. The sound of a fire could be heard from around the corner. The next door directly in front of them led into a secretary's room. A typewriter was sitting on the desk along with a red diary. Leon took deep breaths as he collapsed onto the leather seat. Stripping off his jacket he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Do you think Kevin got away before the chopper hit?" Leon murmured.

"Most likely but we need to get them out of there." Chris looked around the room for something useful.

"What about this?" Leon gabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall.

"That won't be enough." Chris frowned as he thought about something. "Listen, I can use the water from the tank but I have to go back downstairs again. I want you to stay here and wait for me ok?"

"I have to stay here?" Leon gulped.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but I need to make this run without worrying about you." Chris explained and Leon felt a rush of warmth at the admission.

"I guess you're right." Leon nodded.

"If Kevin turns up here tell him to stay with you until I get back. He might not have gone to Iron's office yet." Chris made his way to the door.

"Take care ok." Leon said as Chris opened the door.

The brunet smiled slightly then he left the room. Leon fell back onto the chair, his thoughts a complete jumble. The only means of escape had gone up in flames and he had no idea where Hayden could be. A wave of sadness washed over him and he leant forward as tears slipped from his eyes. He wanted to know if Hayden was safe but right now he really had no chance of finding that out now.

The gun once again felt so heavy and alien in his hands. This had to be a nightmare, nothing like this happened in real life. He didn't get attacked by zombies, or Lickers or large and very scary monsters with no lips and no incredibly hot man would come to save him. Leon just wanted to awaken from this nightmare and be back home in his less than exciting life wallowing in self pity.

"God I'm pathetic." Leon muttered darkly. Sighing heavily he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them as he waited for Chris to come back.

**Chief Iron's Office**

As his eyes fluttered open Kevin Ryman became aware of the skull splitting pain coursing through his head. His vision was blurry at best and his ears were ringing. He could smell smoke which in turn caused him to start coughing. Getting into an upright position Kevin glanced around his surroundings and remembered that he had been in the corridor linking Iron's office to the outer hallway.

Shaking his head Kevin looked to see if his companion was safe and breathed out his relief when David gave him the thumb's up. The plumber was tough not to mention really nice to stare at. Kevin grinned at his own thoughts. His eyes fell on the large stuffed tiger Iron's had mounted in the hallway a few years ago. The guy was a total freak as far as Kevin was concerned. He never did like the fat slug. Heat washed over his exposed arms and his eyes were drawn to what had been the exit from the hallway. Flames licked across the ceiling and floor effectively blocking off their passage.

"Is it me or do we have the shittiest luck?" David snarled angrily.

"Hey at least we're in one piece." Kevin said with optimism.

"In one piece and stranded." David crossed his arms. "So now what do we do?"

"We can get to the chief's room from here. There could be another exit from this part of the station." Kevin approached the door.

The RPD office had survived the outbreak by spending time in J's Bar not far from the station. He had been with two others but they got separated when dozens of zombies had stormed the streets. He managed to make it to the station where he encountered David King in the courtyard. The guy had been fighting off two zombies with a wrench.

Acting the proverbial knight in shining armour Kevin shot the monsters then pulled David into the safety of the station. At least he thought it had been safe. They had been looking for a way out when Kevin encountered Alex. When he heard Chris Redfield's voice on his radio he could've done a happy dance right there. He hoped Redfield and his friend were safe.

"Nice office..." David commented.

"If you like stuffed animals that is." Kevin shuddered.

The office was nicely decorated with a plush red carpet and a mahogany desk in the centre of the room. Vases and potted plants were on display. Glass cabinets containing collections of replica guns lined the walls along with mounted stuffed animals. Eagles, tigers, various other birds and cats stared down at the men with their lifeless glass eyes. Kevin turned his gaze away. He was freaked out enough as it was.

They approached the desk and stopped dead in their tracks. Kevin immediately brought up his gun while David looked around for an immediate escape route. There was a woman lying on the desk, his guts tore out and her white dress clinging to a lithe form. She had golden hair that was splayed out on the desk and a beautiful face. There was also a choker on her neck.

"What the hell?" Kevin whispered just as the high backed chair turned around and a man pointed a gun at him.

"Oh...so there are more survivors." Chief Irons murmured as he lowered his gun.

"Chief..." Kevin nodded. David looked unsure but he allowed some of his tension to leave him.

"So one of our own survived the outbreak...but that doesn't matter anymore. This city is already dead." Irons sighed.

"Is there another way out of here Chief?" Kevin asked quickly. "The hallway's been blocked off."

"Just look at her. She was a true beauty. But she will soon decay and become a zombie just like all the others." Irons sounded wistful.

"Sir, we really need to get out of here." Kevin said slowly.

"Please, I wish to be alone now." Irons waved him off. Kevin backed away, his spine practically encased in ice.

"That guy is long gone." David muttered as he entered a small room that acted as a trophy room.

"Shit, we need to get out of here." Kevin looked around for anything useful.

"And you work for that guy?" David felt sorry for the cop.

Kevin shrugged as a response. They spent a few minutes in the room looking for anything helpful but after searching the small square room they gave up. When they walked back into the main office the place was empty. Irons and the dead girl were both gone.

Kevin brought up his gun again and moved slowly towards the desk. He noticed that the blood pool was slightly dry. The girl had been there for hours at least. Kevin felt sick all of a sudden. Where the hell had Irons gone to with the girl? David walked around the desk and looked around for anything useful.

"Where do you think he went?" the plumber asked.

"If he got out then we can too." Kevin replied. "There has to be a door here or something."

"There's a book here. Must be his diary or something." David handed the book to Kevin. The cop immediately got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're gonna read that?"

"It might help." Kevin shrugged as he went through the pages. "He mentions something about his hidden passageway beneath the station. It doesn't say where it's located...oh my god." Kevin whispered as he went pale.

"What is it?" David asked.

"This is seriously fucked up shit." Kevin snapped the book shut. "The fucker knew about Umbrella!" Before David could ask a loud crash came from the hallway followed by a vicious growl.

"What the hell was that?" David swallowed thickly.


End file.
